Noble of the Undying Court
This green eyed vampire has skin the color and density of brass, Long plaited black hair, and barely covers her body with a black silk jeweled dress. She is covered in beaten gold jewelry, chains and piercings. Her eyes seem to draw you in with her intensity, and you can almost feel her mouth on your skin. With a smirk, she turns back to her minions commanding them foward. 'Noble of the Undying Court CR 13 XP: 25600' LE Medium Undead(Humanoid, Vampire, Augmented) Necromantic Hexcrafter Magus 12 Init +10 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Perception +23 'Defense' AC 31(+6 Dex, +6 Natural Armor, +5 Armor, +2 Shield, +1 Deflection, +1 Dodge) Flat Footed-22, Touch-18 HP 174(12d8+120) DR 10/magic and silver, Fast Healing 5 Fort +18 Ref +12 Will +13 Channel Resistance +6 Defensive Abilities: Immune to Fire, Magic Vulnerability, Medium Armor, Sand Form, Undead Traits, Weaknesses 'Offense' Speed: 30ft, Spider Climb, Fly 40ft(perfect) Melee: 2 Slams +16(1d6+7), Kopesh +18(1d8+8/crit 19-20x2) Special Attacks: Arcane Pool-15 pts(+3), Blood Drain, Cantrips, Children of the sands, Dominate DC 26, Emotion Drain DC 24, Improved Spell Combat, Mastermind (Clairvoyence) 48HD DC 24, Spellstrike Spells: CL 12, Concentrate +23, Spell Pen +14, Spell DC 19+spell level''(Noble Maguses lose access to magus transmutation spells, but can cast up to 6th level sorcerer/wizard necromancy spells, as well as inflict light through critical wounds)'' Spells: 5/8/7/6/5 'Statistics' Str 25 Dex 22 Con - Int 24(28) Wis 16 Cha 26 Base Attk +9 CMB +16(+25 vs Trip) CMD 32(34 vs Trip) Feats: Alertness, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Empower Spell, Extra Arcana(Scroll Mastery), Greater Trip, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack(Hair), Improved Trip, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Spring Attack, Thanatopic Spell, Toughness, Weapon Focus(Kopesh) Skills: Acrobatics+18, Diplomacy +15(+17 vs undead), Fly +21, Intimidate +23, Knowledge(arcane) +22, Knowledge(Planes) +17, Knowledge(Religion) +14, Perception +23, Sense Motive +16, Spellcraft +24, Steath +24, Use Magic Device +21 Racial Modifiers: +8 Bluff, +2 Diplomacy(+4 vs undead), +8 Perception, +8 Sense Motive, +8 Stealth SQ: Fighter Training(6th level), Knowledge Pool(9 pts), Magus Arcana, Noble Dead, Scion of the Undying King, Shadowless Gear: 5,000 gold in jewelry, +1 spell storing bronze kopesh, +2 bronze studded leather armor, bone razor, gloves of spellstriking, headband of intellect +4(Knowledge{planes}, Use Magic Device), ring of force shield, ring of protection +1, Scrolls, silk dress resistance +1, spellbook, wand of inflict moderate wounds Blood Drain-'' as the vampire blood drain ability ''Children of the Sands-'' This ability works like the creeping doom spell, except that it can summon only scarabs or scorpions. Scorpions have the same rules as centipedes except that their poison does 1d4 Str damage, the DC for its poison and distraction is 25. Scarabs act like wasp swarms, except that they don't have poison damage, their swarm damage is 4d8 and their disctraction DC 27. Nobles can use this ability 1/day. ''Dominate-'' As vampire dominate, they gain a +2 racial bonus to their DC from their noble dead ability. The DC is 26. ''Emotion Drain-'' The Nobles can create an emotion draining aura around them as a swift action. It lasts for 1d6 rounds and has a radius of 10ft. Creatures in the aura must make a will save, DC 24 or be unable to benefit from any morale bonuses till the aura wears off, or the creature leaves the aura. Any creature that fails its save and takes damage from the Noble's slams or Kopesh take 1 Cha damage as the Noble feeds off of its emotion. The Vampire heals 5 points of damage each time they do cha damage. ''Magic Vulnerability-'' The molten brass in the Noble's veins is susceptible to elemental damage. Whenever the Noble takes cold damage, it must make a Fortitude save(DC=DC of the ability that caused the damage) or be staggered for 1d6 rounds. The Noble also has electricity vulnerabililty, but any time it takes electricity damage, it becomes hasted for 1d6 rounds as the brass melts further. ''Mastermind-'' This ability acts like the Vampire's create spawn ability with a HD limit of 48. Only creatures killed by its blood drain can be turned. Nobles are capable of creating other vampires, but they usually only create vampire spawn. Additionally, it can see through the eyes of any spawn it creates as long as they are on the same plane. Finally it has the ability to command undead, as per the feat, 9/day DC 24, though they can only command members of the Undying Legion. ''Noble Dead-'' Nobles gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks(+4 vs Undead) and gain a +2 racial bonus to their Dominate ability. ''Sand Form-'' As the vampire's gaseous form. Visually, the Noble turns into a cloud of sand. If a Noble is reduced to 0 hp by positive energy, they are destroyed rather turning into their sand form. The Noble can only fly in their Sand Form. ''Scion of the Undying King-'' Nobles of the undying count as if they were created in a desecrated area with a shrine. They gain a +2 profane bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws and +2 HP/HD. ''Shadowless-'' As the Vampire ability ''Weaknesses-'' The Noble's weaknesses are similar to a standard Vampire's. They are bound to their mummy case, though typically they travel inside their case in a covered chariot. They cannot enter a home without the permission of the homes owner. They recoil from presented holy symbols, including the Undying King's, as well as Jasmine. They can overcome their revulsion of holy symbols and Jasmine with a will save DC 25 for 1 round. Water acts like acid to them, holy water does acts like acid but does double damage. In the sunlight, they lose half their hp and are staggered, on the second though, they turn into their sand form instead of being destroyed. If they do not get out of the sunlight in an hour, though, they are destroyed. They can be killed permanently by destroying their mummy case then killing them, or driving a stake made from enchanted mahogany through their heart. If the stake is removed, however, they will come back to life. If staked and left in the sun, they die permanently, rather than turning to sand. ''Magus Arcana/Hexes: Acursed Strike- can bestow curse with spellstrike, Arcane Accuracy- +9 attack rolls 1 round, Evil Eye- -4 12 rounds DC 25, Manuever Mastery-Trip, Prehensile Hair- Str 28 12 minutes 1d4 damage, Retribution Hex- 9 rounds DC 25, Scroll Mastery- use Int to determine scroll DCs The Nobles of the Undying Court are largely a race of unique vampires that call themselves the Scions. In their veins flows the molten brass blood of the Undying King. They concern themselves only with their own pleasure and can only be cowed into following orders by a Whispering Lord. They relish combat and pain as much as any other physical indulgence. In battle, they are a whirling kaleidoscope of blood, bronze and necromantic energy. They specialize in a magus fighting style that sacrifices transmutation spells for practiced necromancy. They don't drain energy like a standard vampire does, instead feeding on a creature's ambitions and emotions as much as their blood. They can still bear children and only ever create vampire spawn with their create spawn ability. They do not lack the capacity to create true vampires with their ability, they simply see these vampires as half bloods, contaminating their lineage. They can be very diplomatic when they want to be, but are usually only concerned with their own pleasure. The Puppet Master has manage to awaken 10 nobles so far, and they squabble for his attention like children.